


super rich kids with nothing (but loose ends)

by Anonymous



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO!Jihoon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Model!Daniel, possibly some angst but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He has a Maison Kitsune run through at 6AM which he absolutely should not (repeat: cannot) do hungover.“I really need to go, I’m so, so sorry.” Without thinking, Daniel leans to press a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. “Thank you so much for what you did before, I owe you one.”a nielwink fake dating au with model!daniel and ceo!jihoon





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this idea in a rush (so i wouldn't forget it lol) for valentines day so please excuse any spelling, grammar, context etc. mistakes
> 
> either way, pls enjoy!

Daniel’s come to realise that when you wear contact lenses, you can’t close your eyes. Your limit to eye-closing time starts and ends at about a blink. During Daniel’s first few fashion shows, on the days where he’d be seated for hours for a planned ‘messy’ look for his blonde locks and slip in grey contacts, he’d fight against himself for hours to take a nap. At the end of particularly tiring ones, he’d reach into his eyelids while sitting on some upturned shopping trolley at his vandalised bus stop. With makeup stained hands, he'd peel off the little crescent lenses from his eyeballs and shortly take a nap. 

The need for breaks, Daniel thinks one year later, is an importance only remembered when unavailable. 

With clean fingers, he zips up his Prada belt bag and awaits his driver outside the studio. Still, after particularly tiring days, his eyes water. Only this time, curious bodies and paparazzi have replaced his upturned trolley, not for an invitation to sleep but rather a peek into who he’s sleeping with.

A deep blue Maserati soon pulls up to the curb, opened by one of the security guards surrounding Daniel, “Jisung is waiting for you at the hotel, sir.” 

Daniel hops in silently and nods in thanks as the door shuts before him. As the bright flashes outside his window die down, his focus shifts to the blaring elevator music now entering his ears.

“Seongwu, if you don’t change that music i’m going to climb into that front seat just to beat your ass.”

The driver snickers at his threat. 

“You wouldn’t touch a single hair on my body,” Seongwu even has the audacity to turn the volume up higher. “Not when i’m your only driver taking you to every single show for fashion week. Even Jisung wouldn’t do it.”

Daniel would throw a shoe at him but they’re Valentinos and the studs might actually break something (definitely not because he’s right or anything). 

“Just drive hyung, possibly out of the country if you can.” He pleads.

Seongwu finally relents his teasing and changes the music to some R&B station playing Frank Ocean. Despite being annoying almost 90% of the time he’s the passenger, Daniel is thankful for Seongwu’s presence in his life. It was thanks to him that Daniel found an interest in modelling and actually start a career out of it. With Seongwu’s interest photography and relatively large following on instagram, a few lucky shots of Daniel landed small deals from companies, giving them both some extra coin during the semester break. The connections slowly grew and soon enough a popular uniform advertisement ended up being Daniel’s big break, leading to his face now representing more popular brands. Seongwu too also landed himself a few modelling deals here and there but his true passion remained behind the lens, thus self-employing himself as Daniel’s _‘kinda manager but not Jisung’_ manager to stick by his friends’ side. In conclusion, he’s still Daniel’s annoying driver who takes all his cars. 

“It’ll be about half an hour till we get to the hotel.” Seongwu relays to the back, holding out a cold water bottle behind his seat while they’re stuck at a traffic light. “That’s if the traffic isn’t too bad.”

Daniel takes the bottle and presses it shortly onto his forehead to remedy his upcoming headache. He’s immensely grateful for the opportunity to model at three shows at Seoul Fashion Week, don’t get him wrong, but the strict diets and endless reruns aren’t the most pleasant of experiences.

Behind the tinted glass and steady road on the way back to a hotel, Daniel looks into the reflective surface to take out his grey contacts and give his pupils a rest. The last time he ever got a decent break was four months ago for a family birthday. As his mind lingers on that thought, he lets out a long sigh.

“Did you need another drink?” Seongwu questions through the rear mirror, simultaneously turning down the music. “There’s more at the front here if you want.”

“I think I need something stronger than water, hyung. Just before hell actually starts.”

Seongwu gets it in a second and takes a quick glance at his navigator. They were only a couple of streets away from his hotel and the sun was just shy of hiding away in the horizon. It clearly was perfect timing to go out drinking.

“Jisung’s going to kill the both of us.” Seongwu takes a sharp turn off their normal route and heads back towards the central district. “But if you do anything stupid, I am not taking any responsibility.”

Daniel motions a cross over his heart and blows a flying kiss to his driver. “I owe you.”

 

✦✦✦

 

The moment the two walk into the bar (Hexagon? Octagon? It’s got to be one of those shapes), Daniel is greeted by a pretty staff member placing a drink in each of their hands. 

The woman leans close enough to be heard over the heavy bass currently playing. “Welcome, it’s on the house tonight, were you two after a table?” 

Seongwu takes a step forward, clearly infatuated with the girl in front of them, relaying the drink he just received into Daniel’s free hand. “I’ll take a table.” The elder starts pushing him towards the crowd, probably to start flirting his way into getting the girl’s number. 

“Go have fun sweetie. Don’t drink too much, I’ll drag you out at 1AM!” Seongwu calls out before a blur of bodies obstruct his vision. 

The crowd was different from all the other clubs he’s been to. Sure, it hadn’t hit midnight just yet but usually he could spot in a heartbeat some newly turned 18 year olds throwing up in the corner, people aggressively making out on every surface possible, that group of guys that take dancing on the dance floor too seriously (Daniel admits to being apart of that group _once_ ). Perhaps the drinks being insanely overpriced and the amount of business suits carelessly thrown over chairs should’ve been a hint about who frequents here, but Daniel’s too occupied to care.

After a continuous cycle of hitting a few moves on the floor, accepting a stranger's phone number and taking a shot of soju, Daniel eventually makes a beeline straight to the bar for a break. 

In the midst of flicking through phone numbers badly written on table napkins, three shots are suddenly poured out in front of him by a bartender gracing a warm smile. Daniel takes a hesitant look at the people seated near him incase someone accuses him of stealing drinks. Thankfully, all were clearly occupied. Jisung would truly go into cardiac arrest if he caused more trouble before fashion week even started. 

“I won’t hesitate to have more free drinks,” He squints at the name embroidered on his shirt - _‘Minhyun’_ “but I don’t think I ordered these.”

The bartender shakes his head, and points to a man a few seats down holding up a drink of his own. The man was a little older, possibly mid thirties and had some kind of clique around him with other people his age. The shots were almost double their normal price, so who was he to reject an ideal opportunity. Lifting the drink in return as thanks, Daniel downs the shots immediately, remembering the satisfying burn as it goes down his throat. 

“Don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” A low voice murmurs by his side. 

Daniel turns to face the voice, only to be met with the guy shouting him a drink, taking a seat opposite him. Alcohol usually makes people seem more attractive, but if anything, it made the man more intimidating up close. His eyes were dark and barely looked anything near tipsy. Daniel can’t see the clique he was hanging out with earlier but he could almost feel their gazes still lingering on him.

“I don’t really come here.” Daniel offers honestly. “Thank you for the drink, but I need to leave soon.”

As he tries to leave with a kind bow, the man stops him in his track with a hard tug on his wrist. “Tell me why such a pretty boy like you came here alone?”

“I’m sorry sir.” Daniel snatches his arm back and reaches for his phone in his back pocket to call Seongwu for back up. His friend may be built like a stick but he’s probably sober enough to talk their way out this situation without getting out of hand. Daniel’s had his name in the media for enough reasons already. “I already have a boyfriend, he’s coming soon.” He reasons.

“So your boyfriend would let you accept drinks from other people? How easy.” The man laughs in his face, patting his cheek mockingly. “You think i’m stupid enough to fall for that?” “

The man takes a paper, seemingly like a check, from his pocket and places it on the exposed skin right where Daniel’s shirt dips. “Maybe you need a little more convincing.”

The mix of anger and alcohol don’t make a good mix in Daniel’s books and the thought of calling for backup instantly leaves his mind. He really shouldn’t have accepted those shots in the first place - his rational thinking has been replaced with questions along the line of how fast he could send a punch right in the middle of that jerk’s face. He may have lost some weight recently but he surely has enough strength over the man to knock him out on the floor.

A loud voice soon pipes up between them, almost like a referee between two boxers. “Who would say no to free drinks though?” 

The owner of the voice makes his way to Daniel’s side, snaking his arms around his waist. Daniel wasn’t drunk enough to suddenly find Seongwu’s voice unrecognisable and this man was clearing shorter than his friend. Though looking at the unknown man’s face, he could almost believe him to be an angel sent from God (if only sober Daniel could here his thoughts right now).

The older man responds in shock, immediately bowing at the individual by his side. “I apologise Jihoon, I did not know he was with you.”

Finally identified, he can’t help but wonder how young this ‘Jihoon’ must be - and who he was to have power over a man presumably twice his age and build. 

“Keep pretending if you want to get out of this alive and breathing” Jihoon whispers into his ear, disguising it as a tighter side hug. Considering he has no other choice but to trust Jihoon, he quickly composes himself and tugs him to his front.

“Ah kid, what good timing.” Daniel ruffles Jihoon’s hair and presses a kiss on the crown of his head. Jihoon shyly smiles into Daniel’s chest as a response and continues to hide his face. It was almost too easy for them to pretend. 

The older man retreats at the sight with a hidden scowl, still refusing to let the two out of his sight.

“I guess I owe you a thank you?” Daniel scratches the side of his neck, anger finally dying down from Jihoon’s presence. Jihoon brings their bodies closer if it were even possible, keeping an eye on the man still watching them as they turned around. From afar it would look as if they were slow dancing to a trap song right now. 

“Jihoon was it?”

The man in question suddenly pulls back and pauses for a second to stare, as if he were observing every detail of Daniel’s face. He can’t help but be a little flustered under the beautiful man’s gaze - and Daniel’s seen his fair share of beautiful people being in the modelling industry. 

“Do you really not know who I am?” Jihoon questions seriously.

“Please don’t take this as an offence but I honestly don’t.” He didn’t look familiar; he could even pass as an member of an idol group from how young he looks. “I know your name is Jihoon though, that’s enough right?

Jihoon nods and slips his hand into Daniel’s. “Could I borrow your phone for a second?”

With his free hand, Daniel hands it to him without question. 

“You don’t actually have a boyfriend do you?” Jihoon asks after tapping on the screen quickly, “I hope this doesn’t make everything a lot more complicated.”

Daniel feels a tight squeeze on his hand once the phone is place back into his hand. “No I don’t, honest. I was going to call a friend to help me back there.” 

Jihoon’s face stays unreadable. “Well there’s some ‘Jisung’ guy calling and about 12 missed calls from a guy called ‘Seongwu?’”

Daniel does a double take and brings his focus to the time. 

_1:54AM_

_Oh shit._

He has a Maison Kitsune run through at 6AM which he absolutely should not (repeat: cannot) do hungover. 

“I really need to go, i’m so, so sorry.” Without thinking, Daniel leans to press a chaste kiss on Jihoon’s cheek. “Thank you so much for what you did before, I owe you one.” 

✦✦

Daniel ends up finding Seongwu amid the groups of dancing bodies with a very threatening look in his eyes. When Seongwu has _that_ look, it means Jisung already knows the whole story and is waiting for him with an even _more_ threatening look.

With adrenaline still running through his veins, he considers running the opposite direction for once.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u everyone for the support on the first chapter, it really means a lot!!! 
> 
> i expected to upload this chapter last week as it's only a short one but work and the new uni semester got in the way so apologies in advance if my uploads are really delayed :((
> 
> also, i don't know very much about the fashion industry so pls feel free to correct me on any mistakes or any mistakes in general lol 
> 
> enjoy :)

No matter how many times Jisung reminds Daniel to stay in check while out in public, he also understands how Daniel remains a lazy (but wild) 24 year old who’d still be in university if it weren’t for his modelling career.

“So a little birdy told me _someone_ was seen frequenting at a club.”

Even so, Jisung will still reprimand him for the smallest things otherwise no one else will.

Daniel was standing in the centre of his hotel suite, legs together and arms humbly placed at his sides - which is a miracle considering Seongwu had to stop at a nearby park on the way so he could throw up in a bush. The remaining stylists doing last-minute adjustments were quickly ushered out to their respective rooms once Jisung’s ‘interrogation’ began. As scary as it would sound, his managers’ interrogating skills aren’t exactly the greatest; and honestly, Daniel’s been through enough of these to brush it off his shoulder.

Jisung stops his pacing and points accusingly at his phone. “And by ‘little birdy’, I mean a little blue bird under the name of Twitter.”

Daniel lowers his head further, hoping his manager would take some pity on and let him off easy (again). Seongwu too was in a similar position beside him, taking some of the responsibility the moment they arrived at the hotel in hopes to lessen the blow on Daniel. They’ve done some wild stuff together but this was one of those times that it got slightly out of hand.

Jisung grabs the bridge of his nose between his eyes out of stress, “Daniel, you know you have a show tomorrow-” He pauses to correct himself “I mean today, in less than four hours.”

After no response from either of the two, Jisung throws a hand up in defeat. “Just get to bed the both of you.”

At their dismissal, Daniel shuffles out immediately to the bathroom with hopes to take a shower before knocking out for two and a half hours - maybe three if he pushes it.

“You better hope for some miracle that your hangover can be hidden with enough makeup, Daniel!” Jisung’s loud voice echoes down the hall. He also hears Seongwu getting taken off driving duty for the day for obvious safety reasons, but the rushing water of the shower blocks out the name of his replacement.

✦✦

Daniel wakes up from his sleep, more so a _power nap_ , with a pounding headache. Though, that doesn’t stop Jisung from ordering the makeup and styling staff to enter his room and begin performing some kind of ritual in transforming someone who went last minute clubbing three hours ago to someone actually presentable.

Any watcher of teen movies or slightly of-age bottle shop employee will promise that glass bottles and shot glasses fill us up with the good feelings, certainly not the other way around. Multitudes of coins are spent on short-lived (and for Daniel, overpriced) flasks as a gateway to forget reality and let the body dance. Yet, come morning, every single morning, there is always a sense of regret, big or small. Some nights, it’s just a lack of sleep, possibly a temporary lover let go or maybe it was one of those nights that broke the bank. Daniel guesses it’s all a willing exchange for temporary freedom.

There’s also no denying he regrets forcing Jisung to stay up all night stressing, which is clearly more evident on the man’s face under the revealing white beauty lights. Daniel silently promises to shout him an endless buffet and multiple massage sessions after this week was over.

“Daniel, what did I tell you about one night stands?” Jisung curiously asks, masked under growing anger.

He isn’t sure who he talked to or danced with, or how many drinks he downed, but he is sure he didn’t hook up with anyone. A couple of people handed their number to him will a flirty wink, but nothing went any further than a smile in return. His mind wanders to the boy with the intimidating presence and pretty eyes; the soft hair and strong hold, but he’s sure they didn’t escalate to a usual one night stand either. Daniel admits to being hung up on a person for a couple days but he only held hands with the guy, c’mon.

“Hyung, I stayed at the club the whole night. You were there too when we arrived at the hotel right?” Daniel looks at Jisung through the makeup mirror for a sign of acknowledgment while keeping his face forwards. After being met with no response, he continues, “There’s wasn’t any marks on me when you saw me, no lipstick or bruises, no clothes hiding in the backseat either.”

Daniel seems to have presented enough evidence for Jisung to believe him, though the cross in his brows remain on his expression. “Then can you further explain these pictures?”

The pictures were in poor resolution due to the shitty lighting of the club, but even that couldn’t mask Daniel’s obvious identity. There he was, hugging, holding hands and even one perfectly timed shot of Daniel kissing Jihoon’s cheek. Daniel’s paid no mind to media scandals as they’ve already painted him as some kind of bad-boy playboy with someone new every week - which he admits is half true (long term relationships just never worked out alongside his profession).

“Okay, now I’m not sure if you’ll believe this part but that boy was only pretending for me?” Daniel tries, handing back the phone with the photos.

“A boy?” Jisung shrieks. “Please don’t continue any further if he was underage. I’m no longer your manager.”

Daniel immediately corrects the misunderstanding, “He wouldn’t be able to enter that club if he was actually underage! He just looked young, that’s all.”

Once Jisung’s breathing returned to a normal rate, Daniel continued, “There was a man harassing me and out of nowhere, that boy came in to pretend I entered the club with him to get him to back off.”

Jisung listened to the whole situation, details and all, and it’s safe to say Daniel won’t be interrogated again. Though he’s sure it’ll be hell of a lot of effort on their side to try and cover up the story.

“I guess it’s better than being in the tabloids for knocking out a man.” Jisung gives an assuring pat on Daniel’s shoulder, “But I don’t think the media is going to buy this ‘pretend relationship’ act. Especially when that kid isn’t in the media.”

One of the makeup artists beside them, Sungwoon, suddenly intervenes and takes Jisung’s phone from him to look at the images. “Since you can’t stop squirming for even two seconds, show me all these pictures you’re talking about.”

Sungwoon’s eyes widen at the images, then furrow again as if he was questioning what he was seeing. Daniel and Jisung share a look as to what he was possibly thinking about.

“You guys are kidding right? That’s Park Jihoon.”

It clicks in Daniel’s head, the kid did mention his name as Jihoon. Yet Sungwoon knows his name, his full name, and judging from the gasps from the other staff in the room, even they know him too.

Sungwoon looks between the two and even flicks them on the forehead for giving no response at the sudden revelation. “I’m not surprised at you Jisung, but Daniel c’mon. You’ve even featured as a model, you should know something."

“I’ll be completely honest, the only thing I know about him is his name.” He admits. Daniel’s met many names and faces in the industry, maybe Jihoon’s someone he’s briefly met before. Unless it was the abrupt awakening he had this morning that made him completely forget a few details in their last conversation.

Sungwoon calls over one of the stylists to bring over the bunch of magazines provided by the hotel on the coffee table. He pushes some of the makeup palettes over to the side to make space for Daniel to analyse the clues. One of the magazines features Daniel as the cover model on the front page, others have K-pop artists, some have foreign models; none of which seem to speak any obvious ideas into his head. That becomes clear to Sungwoon after he watches Daniel aimlessly flick through the pages as if the words would speak out to him.

Taking a glance at the time, Sungwoon resumes doing Daniel’s makeup and ushers the staff to continue packing. “I’d give you more hints but we’re already be late from how slow you’re thinking.”

Daniel would take offence if he weren't telling the truth. It’s already nearly 6AM in the morning and considering the venue is at least a 30 minute drive, the fact that he's already guaranteed to be late is finally settling in. Maybe the guy was some new and upcoming model just like him, or perhaps a young fashion designer that he worked with earlier in his career. That doesn't seem to cover the fact that he made a middle aged man bow in front of him as if it were protocol but that's as far as Daniel's sleep deprived brain can comprehend right now.

“He’s one of the CEO’s of Vogue Korea.”


End file.
